


Feels Like Home

by Homosauce



Category: Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Pining, Tim Writes Fanfiction, crack kinda
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 17:49:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18015509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Homosauce/pseuds/Homosauce
Summary: If Tim were to name his biggest fear, his family and friends would think he would say spiders or being trapped in a room with Damian. But his biggest fear was on his laptop, under enough servers, safeguards, and passwords, the Pentagon would pay him top dollar for it. It was one of his greatest kept secrets.





	Feels Like Home

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy! :)

Everyone knew that Tim was not to be bothered while he was working. If you found him sitting down with his laptop and his fingers tip-tapping away then you give him a radius space of at least 3 feet. The places you would find the old Robin were always different, on the couch, on top of the fridge, inside a cupboard, the pantry, even in the bathtub. 

No one really knew what he was doing on his laptop, they always assumed it was Batman work, or whatever it was the big bat made his little birds do. Tim was always quiet while working, to the point where it sounded like he didn’t even breath. Though if the Bats had the power to stop breathing no one would be surprised.

If anyone were to bother Tim while he was doing his business, they would be the owners of newly wet pants and the receiver of the Red Robin Glare. Even Cassie and Conner could not go near him with his laptop without scurrying away. Though Bart was the only person who could be allowed to bother him.

Tim could be watching porn for all they cared, no one looked at him, no one breathed near him, and no one, absolutely _no one_ , was allowed to touch his laptop.

His communicator? Go ahead. His planner and w.e.Pad? Ask him first, but sure! But his laptop? Only if you want to lose a hand and get a foot up your ass while crawling away from the _horror_ that was Tim Drake while angry.

But Conner really didn’t like to listen. He was curious by nature, it was probably the Luther DNA in him.

-

If Tim were to name his biggest fear, his family and friends would think he would say spiders or being trapped in a room with Damian. But his biggest fear was on his laptop, under enough servers, safeguards, and passwords, the Pentagon would pay him top dollar for it. It was one of his greatest kept secrets.

_Fanfiction._

Just the word of it made an itch crawl up his neck. Like someone breathing right next to his ear a little too soft and smooth. If anyone where to find it, he would walk right up to Ra’s al Ghul and claim for death at the hands of his worst Ninja.

Not even Steph knew what he did. And Barbara wished she could find it, with all the tech in the world.

His biggest fear was also his immense pleasure. One of the only stress-relievers in his life besides punching criminals in the face.

It was his place where he didn't have to be multi-billionaire, graduated, talented, iconic twink, Tim Drake-Wayne. Nor did he have to be the cold-hearted, headstrong, feared Red Robin. He could be himself as portrayed by, ‘CoffeeHoe’ on Tumblr and whatever other platforms he posted his works on.

Despite him being 18, he was still a virgin, a very shy and bashful virgin that turned red whenever Dick talked jubilantly about his nightly escapades with the stranger he met the night before.

But on his laptop, no one could see him blush over a screen. And no one could discover him on his guilty pleasure. Bruce would definitely die of embarrassment if he found out one of his sons was writing kinky fiction of Red Robin and Superboy.

 

-

Tim was sitting on top of the fridge, making sure his laptop was facing away from any wandering eyes. Other team members were walking around the kitchen and opening and closing the fridge, searching for food. Jaime was leaning against the counter, hands crossed and face smooth while Bart talked on in a hyperactive manner about whatever Bart was hyper fixed on. Cassie was nodding along to whatever Roy was muttering angrily about. Conner said he was going to grab some pizza for lunch.

He was tapping away on his keys making aesthetically pleasing noises in the racket of the kitchen. The current work he was occupied with, was of Red Robin being the vixen Tim wished he could be: Flirting back with the shoddy one-liners Superboy was throwing at the bird. He acted more playful and vivacious, leaning heavily on Superboy and running his fingers through his wavy black hair, twisting it around his finger in a saucy way. The scene started with Red Robin falling and Superboy catching him in an iconic Lois Lane and Superman way. He was having a good time, almost smiling at the screen of his laptop.

Tim felt a small rush of wind, nearly useless to notice but when someone had friends that could shatter the sound barrier and become an anthropomorphic bug thingy from space, they wouldn’t take the chance, neither would Tim. He crouched over his screen and slammed his laptop shut.

Bart sat next to Tim in an innocent way, looking like the cutie patootie that he was. “Hey Red!” He mostly yelled, seemingly done with his conversation with Jaime, who was busy, unhappily muttering to his bug thingy in the corner.

Tim sighed in frustration at almost being caught, “Yes?”

“Whatcha doing?”

He looked down at his laptop and then back at Bart, “Work.”

Clearly, Tim wanted to be left alone, but he could never be mean to Bart. It was like kicking a puppy. No one could do it.

“What kind of work? You’re always tappin’ away!” Bart swung his legs back and forth on top of the fridge.

“Important work. Work like, ‘how many bullets were fired on the mission?’ and ‘Which parts of my uniform were damaged the most.’ Important, but very boring work to you, I’m sure.” Tim told him in a dull voice.

Somehow Bart grinned even wider, “That’s totally crash dude!”

“Oh really?” He asked in a sarcastic voice. He rolled his eyes, and nodded towards Jaime, “Weren’t you talking to Jaime? What happened?”

Bart had a minuscule change to his gleeful expression, barely noticeable but Tim was trained to see these things.  

“Oh, nothing! Just bored,” It didn’t sound like the truth, but if Bart wanted to talk about it, he would.

He nodded and felt a little guilty at trying to shoo him away so fast. A silence fell upon them.

Just in time, Conner slid into the kitchen smoothly with his sock covered feet and raising his sunglasses up to the mess on top of his head. “Wassup dudes and dudettes.”

Cassie smiles at him but rolls her eyes in mock annoyance, “Pizza time?” She asked.

Conner brought his arms out from behind his back, “You know it!” Bart cheered and jumped down from the fridge, not even waiting for Conner to put the boxes down before he had two cheese slices shoved down in his mouth.

“C’mon down from your coop birdie,” Conner gestured to Tim to come down. Tim smiled down at him sweetly and jumped down.

Like the rightly raised boy he was, Kon grabbed a paper plate and a cheese slice with olives and handed it to him with finesse, “For you m’lord.”

Tim giggled and bowed slightly, “Why thank you.” He grabbed the plate and dodged the other teens who were getting their pieces of food before it ran out.

Conner grabbed three slices of meat lovers pizza and leaned against the counter with Tim. “Ya miss me?”

“You were gone for like, twenty minutes at most. Calm down Cassanova.”

Conner winked at him with a grin, “You done with your bat work yet? Ready to restart our Mario Kart match?” Though he was brought up by the loving Martha Kent he was no saint, proven when he talked to Tim with his mouth open full of pepperoni and bacon.  

“You only want a rematch cause you lost when I only had a banana and you were in first place.” A groan of defeat came out of Conner, “I still don’t get how you beat me! It was one banana peel!”

Tim laughed, “Oh yeah, I’m just that amazing.”

“Well, I can’t argue with that. The truth is the truth.” He shrugged and looked forward when Bart and Roy got in a fight about which person got the last slice of meat lovers.

A deep flush of red came across Tim’s cheeks with butterflies fluttering about in his stomach. He looked down at his pizza with only one bite in it. ‘Stupid Conner and his stupid nice manners.’

 

-

 

He finished the story he was working on in the Tower before Bart decided to talk with him, and posted it, almost immediately getting love and comments of appreciation. Just in time for Conner to carry him out of his room to play Mario Kart with him and Roy.

Tim felt slightly guilty for writing about Conner like one of his many fans in Superboy’s fan club, and he tried not to show it every time Kon smiled at him in that special way. He wasn’t just another fan. He was his friend, someone Conner felt comfortable talking to about anything. It felt almost sleazy to write about him.

He tried not to think too hard about it while kicking both Roy and Conner’s asses on Rainbow Road. His laptop lay next to him, closed and powered off so no one could see what secrets he hid.

Kon was very focused on the screen, sitting in the middle of the three of them and shouting soft profanities at Roy whenever he would throw a green shell. Roy laughed and elbowed Conner’s stomach to try and distract him, leaving Tim to stare at the screen with his tinted glasses and small smile at still being first place. Garfield too lazy to join them opted to just watch and cheer Tim on, knowing full well that he would become the victor.

“Roy, you fucker!” Conner yelled, though his grin made sure that he was being playful, “I wasn’t even near you, how’d your red shell get there?”

“I'm a fuckin’ ace man! Just try to catch up kid.” Roy nearly sent the controller flying when the clone elbowed his ribs, “You fuck!”

They both laughed boastfully and continued pushing and hitting each other. They knew Tim was way too far to catch up to, and even if they could, Tim was holding onto a star and was just waiting for the perfect time to zoom away to victory.

“Calm down boys,” Tim said in a mocking sincere tone, “No need to fight it’s just a game.”

“Says the kid who won the past two rounds.” Roy stuck his tongue at him, “Conner, tickle the bird for me, will ya’?”

A small glance to Tim gave Conner his answer, “No way dude. I’d rather not lose my fingers to a hidden Batarang. You do it.” Tim, who was glaring at Conner with such ferocity it rivaled Batman, stopped and grinned. He patted the other’s head, “Good boy.”

Roy scoffed, “He’s got ya’ wrapped around his tiny finger kid.” A CPU of Peach passed his Toad on screen and he shouted in frustration. He didn’t see the confused expression Conner gave him.

 

-

 

“Are you sure about that?” Conner asked, staring down at Bart as if he grew another head. 

“Yes, dude! It totally said your name!” Bart, the ever good friend, told him, “I don’t really know what else our Timmy was writing, but it had your name in it and something about how you told Robin his ass, and I quote, _‘was bigger than a handful.’_ When did you tell Tim that? Cause you said you would tell me if you were gonna take make a move- mmphh!” A large hand covered Bart’s mouth, and shushing came from Conner’s. “You're talkin’ louder than you need to!”

Both of them were in a corner of the tower, next to the training rooms and public showers, though no one was using this part of the building at the moment.

Bart nodded his head silently before Conner took his hand away.

“Bart,” Kon placed heavy hands on the other’s shoulder, “Who the hell told you to prank me like this?”

The redhead huffed, and pushed the hands away, “I swear it’s no prank man! I saw it!”

“Oh yeah, where? When?” Kon felt like he was a child once again.

“On Timmy’s laptop! He said he was just working on boring stuff, like typing up regular reports.”

A weird expression crossed Conner’s face, he looked away for a moment before turning back at Bart with a conflicted expression, “This isn’t a prank?”  

“No!” Bart whined out.

Kon nodded and placed his hands back on his shoulders. He listened for a few moments in case someone was going to come around and found the coast clear.

“Alright. If this ain’t a prank here’s what we’re gonna do, you’re gonna get me that laptop, from Tim and I’m gonna find that report you’re talking about.”

Bart stepped back as if Conner struck him, “No way! No way in hell!” Conner put a finger up to his lips frantically. The redhead looked around sheepishly before talking in a softer, smaller voice, “I’m already dead for reading what was on his screen, no way in hell am I gonna steal one of his most guarded possessions! He showed us his identity, and he hasn’t shown us the blank screen of his laptop!”

“You were the one that brought it up.” Kon reminded him.

“Well, you were the one who told Tim his ass was fat!” A hand clamped down on Bart’s mouth once again. Conner looked red in the face, tanned cheeks heated up brightly.

“I don’t remember saying anything like that, at all.”

Bart rolled his eyes, “So our Timmy lied? Oh yeah, then I guess Batman and Superman are a married couple too?” Conner flinched back and stuck his tongue out, “Dude that’s my dad, don’t put that picture in my head.”

Bart looked like he was about to start talking a mile a minute again before his mouth abruptly shut. A confused look passed by his face. He was silent for a few moments.

“Bart?” Kon asked, tilting his head to the side. “What’s up?”

Bart held up a finger to him, asking him to be silent for a moment. His face changed expressions, turning into an understanding smile. 

“I think I understand now.”

“Wanna share it?” Superboy asked, crossing his arms. “Because I have no idea what you’re talkin’ about.”

Bart smiled bright at him, curly hair bouncing perfectly, “It’s okay, this will work out perfectly. I just know it, history never lies. I get it now.” With that, he patted Superboy’s large shoulder, and scampered off, the wide smile still adorning his face. 

Conner turned to look as Bart left. His mind was a jumbled mess, but one thought was prevalent.

He wanted to find out what the hell was on Robin’s laptop.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it?   
> I don't have a fully planned out story for this but I have an idea for what I want to happen. Until next time! :)


End file.
